Alice vs Jacob
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: When Jacob catches the scent of a vampire in Bella's house he is shocked she would want to go inside.What if he went to check it was okay inside and when a fight breaks out who was the attacker and whom the defender?Who wins and who survives? R&R pwease
1. The Meeting

What if when Alice returned and met Jacob, they fought, but who was the attacker and whom the defender? I'm a first time fan-ficker so reviews would be loooooved.(Some parts taken from New Moon,most from memory or else edapted to fit the story line so not exactly correct)

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I own the Cullens and the wolves but sadly....I don't :(_

_An alternate chapter for New Moon, just as Jacob and Bella pull up to her house and Jake catches a vampire's sent_

_**Bella POV:**_

"There's a vampire in your house, "Jacob hissed."And you _want _to go back?"

I glanced at him, ripping my unwilling eyes off the Mercedes-terifide it would disappear the second I looked away."Of course, "I said, my voice blank with suprise at his course I wanted to go.

His face hardened while I stared at him, congealing into the bitter mask in place, I caught the spasm of betrayal that flashed in his took a deep breath."You're sure it's not a trick?" he asked in a slow, heavy voice."It's not a trick, take me back!"A shudder ripped through his wide shoulders, but his eyes were flat and emotionless."No."...."Jake, it's okay-"

"No Bells, just.....just let me check it out,I don't like stay here and if I howl, drive to LaPush as fast as this tin can go, if it's all clear then I'll come out and you came be lovey-dovey with your leeches again!"

He got out slamming the door, bitterness rolling of his tounge with those last few words.

I didn't argue as he ran, full speed to my home, for all I knew Victoria could have bought a car just like I realised ,I just sent Jacob to Victoria! Alone!

I couldn't beleive I did that and searched through Jake glove compartment, at last I found what I was searching for, his phone. I scrolled through his numbers until I found Sam's. I had my finger ready to dial if needed but I didn't want the pack up and worried if it was Carilise.

It was then I heard such a thunderous noise I'm suprised my house was still standing. I heard a loud crunch as a hole was blown through my roof and a large russet brown form soaring through the air and landing in the forest near my home,

I could hear his whimpers as I ran towards the house, dialing as it was answered after two rings and I was nearing my front door."Hello?"his strong voice rang."Sam! It-it's me Bella, somethings wrong, Jake's hurt, she-she's at my house! I-I-I can't find him!"

I could hear more than one growl on the other end."Get away from there!We are coming!Run and hide Bella, now! We are on our way!"

I was begging, not for myself, but for Jake, I couldn't bear it if my Jacob was hurt or....worse because of me."Please hurry she's......"I couldn't finish my sentence, the phone slipped from my hands as I just stared before me, at the intruder.

_**Sam POV:**_

"Please hurry she's.....-"Bella's voice screamed of fear. I heard the phone hit the ground and cut off."BELLA!"I shouted into the phone though I knew it was no good. The pack's eye's rested on me, waiting for the command. They had all listened in with _our _hearing. Paul seemed to bearly control the shakes run through him as all but my Emily had heard the call. There was still low growls around the table.

"What is wrong?"Emily asked. I gave a nod to my pack to leave ahead of me, I needed a quick word with my other half. "Quil, Embry! Stay and protect our lands."I commanded before they could run out the door."But Jake needs help!"They rang in chorus."And that may cloud your judgement in battle! Stay!"I used my Alpha status to it maxuim with that one command. I knew they wanted to help their friend but I couldn't leave LaPush un-protected. I knew they protested but they bowed to the command.

I reached out and cupped Emily's face."Wolf problem, I need to lead them."She simply nodded. I could never understand how she could understand and accept being with something like me. I leaned in for a short, passionate kiss that made me want to stay, but my inner wolf growled at the idea of leaving a wolf, a brother behind. I ran out the door in a rushed motion and with a _crack _I was my wolf form, already with claws sunk into the earth.

I pushed these claws as fast as possible, easily catching up with my pack to rank center. Our thoughts in unison as we read Jake's. He was down, and in pain. His only glimpse of the attacker was small and pale, but the smell, obvious vampire. Jake could hear the attacker close in on the beating heart that could only belong to the only human dumb enough to try save him.

That was when me, Paul and Jared pushed our hardest and our fastest ,to Isabella Swan's house.

_**Bella POV:**_

"Alice!?"My voice clearly showed my confusion, but not my complete and utter joy of seeing my best friend again."Bella?!"She seemed to look confused, joyed but also...worried? Her head snapped to my kitchen door and I was suddenly in a blur of colours and we were then in the forest about 10 miles from my home.

She gently let me down but I kept my arms wrapped around her neck and completely broke down into her shoulder sleeve."Alice...What are you doing here!?"I sobbed into her shirt.

"Bella?!I should ask you the same! How are you alive!?"She rubbed her cool marble hand up and down my back in a calming manner as we sat on a large tree root, me sitting in her lap. I was so wrapped up in trying to remember her scent, her bell like voice, even the in-human cold-ness and marble like skin that finally her words sunk in."How am I alive? What...what happened?"I was completely confused and I knew I was forgetting something but the human mind can only take so much.

"Bella! I saw it..unless it hasn't happened yet, if that is so how dare you think of doing that! What about Charlie! How could you-"I realised what she was talking about."Alice, first..you can't yell at me for something I haven't done yet, but I think I know...you saw me fall?"She quickly turned from nagging mom to stern mother.

"No I saw you jump. I wasn't looking for you, I promised I would leave your future alone but it just popped out at me and although i knew I'd be too late I _had _to at least support Charlie and....seeing as you have done it already! How could you?!To Charlie? To me?!"I could see she was clearly hurt and her expression tore my heart out, if any was left.

"Alice, I wasn't trying to commit suicide."She raised an eye-brow to that."Are you saying you didn't jump off that cliff today?"I lowered my head and un-wrapped my arms from around her neck and stared at my knuckles.

"I did jump off the cliff, but it was...recreational purposes only."I chanced a glance up into her black eyes and saw she didn't buy my excuse."I know it's crazy but with Victoria I just wanted a bit of down time."I could see her eye's widen at this news. I forgot she didn't know what has been happening, since she....and her family, the family I loved and hoped to join had left."Victoria!...when did she return?!"she hissed."Well...a while after Laurent came in the meadow-"I stopped as a heard the snarl escape her tight lips."Laurent?!Bella you better start from the beginning."

I sighed a shakey breath and then retold from when Laurent came,to when I skimmed over the cliff-diving incident to Harry's passing. She listened carefully, only to ask who was each person I named and to stiffen when I mentioned how many near-death experiences I had had over the past few months, mainly from vampires. When i finished she remained in thought for a moment until she turned to face me.

"Us leaving you didn't do any good did it?"She asked."Well, it's not like you left for my benefit. "She opened her mouth to answer when suddenly she snapped her head to the north and a small growl shook through her. Within the same second we had flown up and were standing in the forest, Alice crouched in-front of me."Bella..be as quiet as possible."I could hear the tense tone that also contained protection _,just like his would_.

No, I couldn't break down hear, Alice was relying on me, I had to hold together. I looked into the under-growth though I knew my human eyes couldn't see what ever danger was here. Apparently, neither could Alice ,as she stayed still as a statue, not making a sound ,not even breathing. But she wasn't running, meaning the danger was too close to out run. I couldn't understand how I could find some of my happiness ,finding Alice, being accepted in LaPush, my relationship with Jake, just when my life was getting good again for it to be snatched by a un -known foe, it seemed cruel.

Alice whispered so low I barley heard it, "Bella take cover, stay behind me."I nodded and crawled down on all fours behind a large stone. Alice followed me, standing ever so protective in-front of the stone ,this was it, the danger was about to show itself. I could make out twigs snapping,15 feet away. Alice seemed to crouch lower, growls ripping out louder and angrier, she really looked like...like a vampire. The last of the snaps came and I could see the danger as it closed in on us. Growls erupted on both sides as I caught the first glimpses at the foes.


	2. The Options

What if when Alice returned and met Jacob, they fought, but who was the attacker and whom the defender? I'm a first time fan-ficker so reviews would be loooooved.(Some parts taken from New Moon, most from memory or else adapted to fit the story line so not exactly correct)

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I own the Cullens and the wolves but sadly....I don't :(_

(This chapter is Alice POV so it will rewind to just before Jake and Bella pull up outside Bella's house)

_**Alice POV:**_

I easily picked the back door of the Swan's home, or I should say Swan as there is only one Swan living there now, Charlie. I stood, quickly scanning and finding no other beings in the house.

Charlie must be with a friend, dealing with his loss most likely. My own dead heart seemed to weight like a stone, I never had a family to watch pass before my immortal life, but for a close friend, a sister.

To watch her jump and not be able to stop it was the worst vision I had to watch and it will be one to stay with me for a long time, longer with Edward.

I felt a wave of pity for my favourite "brother". I couldn't go on if I lost my Jazz, that is why I told no one but Rosalie of my vision.

I needed one of my family to know where I was so they would not worry nor Carlisle to wonder about his car but not someone who would tell Edward.

I heard a car speed down the street, probably just teen boys, I thought. The car screeched to a stop and I heard someone get out. Curiosity took over as I walked to Bella's Charlie's hall to look out his front door.

I could hear the heavy pounding of an animal approaching the house. Did these teens release a dog? I could hear it pound closer to the house, scurrying through the bushes to not be detected. The "thing" was quick, as in Edward quick to jump through Bella's Charlie's door without smashing it surprisingly.

For a creature that size it was truly a wonder it could move more gracefully than Emmett. The creature looked like an over sized, heavily aggressive dog and it smelled of a disgusting odour that burnt my nose.

It did not stop to look however; it rested its eye's on me and charged. I lightly jumped out of the creature's way and with a simple kick I sent the creature through Bella's old room and ceiling.

Whatever type of dog it was, it surely could not have survived that. I could hear its whines from the woods that then silenced. I stared at the gaping hole I made. I really didn't mean to do this much damage, I reacted on instinct.

I wondered how I could cover this up before Charlie was home when I heard another heart beat approach the house, this one human. It smelled of sea weed, salt and something familiar though I knew it couldn't be.

But it was, Bella was standing before me. Alive!

"Alice!?" She was obviously confused to see me, but not as much as I was to see her.

"Bella?!" I copied her tone. I could hear the wolf moving in the woods, it was clearly injured and not likely to return but it was crawling its way back to the house. How stupid is this mutt?

I knew I could finish it off now if I wanted but I didn't want Bella to see me like that and I definitely didn't want to give in to my hunting instincts with her around.

I quickly caught her in my arms and ran to the woods, far from the creature. We were there within seconds but Bella wouldn't let go and I heard a small, weak noise escape her...... she was crying? I could feel her tears stain my shirt as she exclaimed "Alice ... What are you doing here!?"

For the second time today I was surprised today and that never happens. First Bella is alive and second she jumps off a cliff and wonders how I am here? I couldn't contain the rant that wanted to escape me. "Bella?! I should ask you the same! How are you alive!?"

Bella began shaking terribly and I doubted she could stand any longer so we sat on a over grown tree root. She seemed as confused as ever as she asked," How am I alive? What...what happened?"

It was my turn to be confused, had I being too early and made it before Bella jumped? I was sure it was impossible for me to make it on time but maybe I did. Bella looked up at me, easily showing confusion, I thought I better explain my actions.

"Bella! I saw it..unless it hasn't happened yet, if that is so how dare you think of doing that! What about Charlie! How could you-"she cut my rant across,

"Alice first..You can't yell at me for something I haven't done yet," I was silenced by that. "But I think I know ... you saw me fall?" I nearly laughed at her choice of words, did she really think of me to be that naive?

"No I saw you jump. I wasn't looking for you, I promised I would leave your future alone but it just popped out at me and although I knew I'd be too late I _had _to at least support Charlie and .... seeing as you have done it already! How could you?! To Charlie? To me?!"

I knew I was making her feel bad but I needed to know what was going through her human mind when she thought of doing that to herself, and to my brother.

"Alice, I wasn't trying to commit suicide." I clearly showed I wasn't fooled. "Are you saying you didn't jump off that cliff today?" She wouldn't look me in the eye as she answered.

"I did jump off the cliff, but for ... recreational purposes only." I tusked at her excuse, had she really forgotten how intelligent a vampire was? "I know it's crazy but with Victoria I just wanted a bit of down time."

I couldn't believe this news, how could this of happened and what was with Bella being able to surprise me again. For the third time! Edward made us leave to protect Bella and a _Victoria_ returns! I would have to rub that in his face but how has Bella survived this long without us to protect her?

"Victoria! ... When did she return?!" I screeched. "Well .. a while after Laurent came in the meadow-" Bella stopped as I even heard myself growl at this news. Laurent _and _Victoria!

How on earth is Bella still standing! I was confused and for someone who always knows what's going to happen, I didn't like it. "Laurent?! Bella you better start from the beginning."

While Bella composed herself to start her tale I searched for the near future. I check specifically for _will me & Bella have another meeting with the creature? _I saw nothing ahead so I assumed the mutt probably crawled home and it was safe for me and Bella to stay here and talk.

As she told of how she was hiking when Laurent found her. This was a lie. Cliff diving! Hiking! Since when has Bella become a sports fan?

She told me wolves scared him off while she ran away, I thought of how I easily got rid of the one that came at me, maybe it's harder when it's a larger number like Bella said.

She also retold her cliff diving story, which I didn't buy but also of how her friend, Jacob pulled her out. I wondered how I didn't see him but it was probably because the second I had the vision I was on a plane to Forks.

She mentioned a man named Harry died, I felt bad even though I didn't know him, I hate when humans die.

I realised that if those mutt menaces weren't around, neither would Bella. I now felt bad for killing that one in the house but it did attack me.

"Us leaving you didn't do any good did it?" I spoke my thoughts. "Well, it's not like you left for my benefit." She retorted.

I was about to ask why she said that when I heard a light thudding in the distance, around 14.7 miles from where we were. I caught that horrible smell again, the wolves.

I growled on instinct. I stood up, taken Bella with me and turned so I was in front of her. "Bella .. be as quiet as possible." I knew these animals were hunting, I could hear their growls too.

"Bella take cover, stay behind me." I whispered as we backed up to a large enough boulder to cover Bella from view. I could hear Bella's heart beat wilder as the wolves approached, she was scared.

I scanned the thick woods as they closed in but they were hidden in the trees. I weighed my options. Each option was voiced with the voice of a member of my "family."

Option 1: The Carlisle voice said: _Try to peacefully avoided conflict with these animals_, now he tells me. I just kicked one of them through a house!

Option 2: The Emmett voice said: _Kick their hairy butts_ but that would put Bella at risk and I could not do that.

Option 3: The Esme voice said: _Keep attention on Bella, focus on protecting her_, but with multiple attackers it would be hard to defend a group of them.

Option 4:The Rosalie voice said: _Run! And save your own ass_ SHUT UP ROSE! I thought back at the voice.

Option 5:The Edward voice said: _You should have never have gone in the first place, our presence puts Bella in danger and-_ Blah Blah Blah I needed help fast and sir moan alot wasn't helping.

Option 6:The Jasper voice said (oh so beautifully): _From a military view, it's too late to run but stay and see how the situation play's out and react on instinct._ I was a sucker for him anyways so I took his advice and waited.

That's when the 4 creatures appeared out of the bushes 12.32 feet from us. And I knew we were doomed.


	3. The Pup point of veiw

What if when Alice returned and met Jacob, they fought, but who was the attacker and whom the defender? I'm a first time fan-ficker so reviews would be loooooved.(Some parts taken from New Moon, most from memory or else adapted to fit the story line so not exactly correct)

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I own the Cullens and the wolves but sadly....I don't :(_

_An alternate chapter for New Moon, just as Jacob and Bella pull up to her house and Jake catches a vampire's sent_

_**As this is Jake's POV it will rewind to the start again and run through till the forest scene. Oh what will happen to our favourite pixel and obnoxious pup?**_

**_Jake POV:_**

"There's a vampire in your house," I spelt out for Bella, maybe the diving incident had taken a toll on her common sense. "And you _want _to go back?"

She seemed confused, Finally! She realised the situation, she's probably about to scream to be driving out of here, I smiled at the thought of Bella, clinging to me, wanting me to protect her.

"Of course," she said, surprised. I realised Bella wouldn't want me, she never would, she would always wait, just sit and waste away over that.... _leech _. He wasn't even here and he was still sucking the life out of her.

I could tell my disappointment and hurt feelings showed on my face, I tried to hide them but my voice felt like a slow-ass chainsaw in my throat. "You're sure it's not a trick?" I nearly begged.

"It's not a trick, take me back!" I felt a wave of anger, she was really that stupid! I could see my foot start to shake, _Easy, not with Bella here. _I thought and calmed myself.

"No" I stated, she immediately began debating and this hurt me more, she really wanted to see him, didn't she! ""Jake, it's okay-"

"No Bella, just.....just let me check it out, I don't like...stay here and if I howl, drive to LaPush as fast as this tin can can go, if it's all clear then I'll come out and you can be lovey-dovey with your leeches again!"

I slammed the door a little bit harder than I should of but I was focusing so hard on not shifting within the "danger radius" as Sam called it of Bella.

The shudders rippled and with a _pop _I was my other, better self. I crept towards the house before I realised it..... _I'm in plain sight of all Bella's neighbours! _

I ducked into a bush and crawled on all fours to Bella's front door, the major source of the horrible stench. I lightly pushed my paws and was on her porch.

Within the same second I had used my large nose to slam the door open and pounce in, my nerves racking my entire being. The source was a few feet down Bella's hall, a bitter sweet scent, it was like the ocean, but not like Bella smelling like sea-weed this smelt _painfully _good and also flowery, floral even, and it burnt my nose to the core, if noses have cores?

The vampire looked familiar, but it wasn't _him. _I thought of how I recognised her but I forgot to stop my feet, my nerves had made me jump in too fast, I was about to collide with it but she stepped out of the way. _Phew that was close I thought she would hit me and- _but then I felt a tiny boulder squash my kidneys as I flew through the air, howling all the way.

I landed a good few feet into the forest, crying out as my shattered ribs repaired themselves. I quietened my whimpers, trying to listen to the blood sucker who took the cheap shot at me. I could hear it run a circle around the forest and resting deeper within, probably waiting for round two. I could tell it was just sitting, the smell showed it wasn't moving.

As my dislocated shoulder grew back into place I held back the screams of pain, letting the blood sucker hear my pain wouldn't be a good scare tactic. Sam, Jared and Paul joined my mind and each cringed at the pain I was feeling. I only realised as they were 10 seconds from reaching me that a heart beat was in the forest too._ Bella, you idiot, what are you thinking?! RUN! _But my senses could tell the vamp was holding her, I'd failed!

Her heart beat wasn't too wild, so the monster hadn't bit her yet. _I could still save her! _I could bear the pain, as long as she didn't go through any. Sam's thoughts were along the same lines as he and Jared used their muzzles to help me up. He gave us the plan, He and Paul would take the leech and Jared would cover me as I would get Bella out of there at all costs, we were the Protectors and we needed to protect Bella.

We ran full speed, Paul and Jared flanking Sam as I took the back, waiting till they got the vamp out of the way.

We slowed as we approached, not seeing clearly but a small, slightly blurrily tense vampire with Bella in her arms. She stared at us and gave a warning growl, I was afraid to go any faster, she could snap Bella like the twigs beneath my paws in a flash.

We creeped forward, moving like snails and then the vamp was up with Bella behind her, trying to keep her prey probably. Her lips barely moved as she whispered what I guessed was a threat as Bella timidly nodded. She did it again and Bella crawled behind a rock and curled into a ball, scared stiff. My heart was screaming for me to just run forward and kill the creature as we approached through the trees but Sam's voice rang authority filled, _Jacob...stick to the plan._ I couldn't help but shoot back _What if it was Emily? _A warning growl bubbled from Sam ahead of me though he didn't risk looking back.

Sam's growls made the vampire growl louder and more deadly, in which we rang out a chorus of growls back, I could tell this scared her, fear radiating in waves, obviously she didn't expect four of us to attack.

This was it we walked around the last of the trees; finally I could see the monster who had better not of harmed Bella and a thought then struck me!

_What the hell is the mini midget Cullen doing here?!_

* * *

**So what do yous think? Good? Bad? This is my 1st fan fiction so reveiws are welcome and I will send a imadginary cookie and Porche 911 Turbo (in Canery yellow of course) to any and all reveiwers! If you do not reveiw I'll mention the Alice puppy pout and you'll have to live with making her sad......can you live with doing that to Alice?**

**Also in case anyones confused,a friend of mine (Oh the awesome Gem-Gem) told me she was a lil confused (which is normal,but still :P) about some parts of the past chapters here's an explenation on her questions and maybe some of yours too.**

**1. Jacob has a cell phone,like every other teenager....GET OVER IT!  
2. Jacob didn't get a good look at Alice as he ran towards her,thats why he doesn't recognise her.  
3. Yes a big,flying wolf-Jake would be funny to watch and no Gemma airplane noises are not needed as flys across the sky.  
4. Sam has a cell phone too,he is also young....GET OVER IT! (Although I'm Irish I say cell phone to keep in the Amrican style of writing of Twilight)  
5. Gemma......I do not own Twilight...I'm just not arsed to say it every chapter......I don't own the Cullens isn't that painfull enough!  
6. it is mean to make Quil and Embry stay behind but someone needs to protect LaPush and also I couldn't have 6 wolfs against Alice! I feel bad sending 4 already :(  
7. JAKE WILL NOT END UP WITH ALICE! For god's sake think of the awesome emo Jasper! ------ Oh God you gave me an idea for another fan fiction! Grrrrrrr  
8. Edward might make an apperance but I'm trying to keep the story the same as New Moon, I know you are obsessed with him but that doesn't fit him into my story  
9. Midget is not a mean word!It is an adjective,it describes a small person without having to say the words "a small person"  
10. The fight,or non-fight will happen next chapter,prowise! * hehe,fingers crossed behind my back***


	4. The Knockout

What if when Alice returned and met Jacob, they fought, but who was the attacker and whom the defender? I'm a first time fan-ficker so reviews would be loooooved.(Some parts taken from New Moon, most from memory or else adapted to fit the story line so not exactly correct)

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I own the Cullens and the wolves but sadly....I don't :(_

_Thank you people for reviews....only two though :( But as promised no sad pouts :). Thanks to xxmulxx, my first lil reviewer and StoryTagger for having the same twisted humour I posses. Your invisible cookies and 911 Turbos are in the mail, just wait for the invisible mail man to deliver them...invisibly! _

**Note:** This chapter will have multiple povs.

* * *

_**Alice POV:**_

The wolves were at my door, quite literally, only a few feet between us and them. They curved around the last tree, now I could see them clearly. One stopped in its tracks, tilting its head and staring at me, could a dog look confused?

I watched them carefully; the Alpha was usually the biggest and would stand up front. I guessed the black one was in charge but he turned to the rustle brown one with confusion on his face.

I recognised the brown mutt but wondered how it had survived the "trip" through the ceiling. More than it being alive, how could it stand? And I could not smell any blood from it and it didn't seem to be in much pain. How odd.

The brown one nodded as though answering a question but no one talked and gave me a murderous glare. Although it was crazy, even for me but it looked like they were communicating, silently! Not like Edward and I, we had to use signals and of course Edward's mind-reading.

But it was like having two Edwards, two mind-readers before me. How very odd.

They looked at our surroundings, from the corners of my eye I could see only pine trees that blocked all the bleary sunlight escaping the Forks clouds. I wondered what would the mongrels think of me sparkling, maybe it would scare them.

Bella poked her head above the rock, only from her eyes upward were visible. I was about to tell her to hide but then she opened her mouth, I thought she was about to scream at the appearance of the wolves but she only asked casually,"Jake?"

What?! Bella had surprised me for the fourth time this day, and if the situation wasn't deadly and dangerous I would have demanded to know how she was doing it!

**Jake POV: **_rewind:_

They mini Cullen stared at me, assessing my reaction to seeing her again, I guessed. Sam's thoughts entered my mind, confused as his face.

_This is the one that attacked you? _I nodded because my mind was filled with the memory. Sam's thoughts were startled, _A __**Cullen**__? One of their covens attacked? This is out of character for them._

He was in thought for a moment and I glared at the leech and I had good reason! My shoulder hurt! My whining was stopped by Paul who sounded thrilled by the events.

_A Cullen? A Cullen attacked first?_ _Excellent!_ Paul's thoughts were focused on the treaty. He was right, they broke it, we could attack.

Sam considered this; he always had a deep hatred of the Cullen's for forcing us to become what we are. _Sam, she's alone, there isn't a bad odour like that for miles!_ We stared around us, no one, other than Bella of course. I could see the top of her head slowly rising to stare with frightened brown eyes.

The second Bella saw us the vamp turned to look at her but Bella simply asked, "Jake?" The vamp looked kept looking back from us to Bella, _HA!....HA! HA! HA!_ I snorted out my laughter and Bella smiled in return. The vamp looked completely lost, _sweeeeet. _It was so funny to watch her stare at us like a cornered mouse would and her size helped the mouse expression.

But then Bella took one step, and all hell broke loose.

**Bella POV:**

My breathing was back to normal, my shaking stopped. The threat was _Jake_? My Jacob? The thought was amusing, as was his wolfy snorting and slight wheezing that showed he was laughing. Alice was flicking her eye left and right, watching me and Jacob.

I wondered why she didn't realise it was the Quilites and then it struck me.....Alice wasn't there when the Cullen's met the wolves, she joined later. I was un-sure if I should tell Alice about the wolves, but then again they knew everything about vampires, right? I was testing my loyalties, Jacob or Alice?

I thought I should at least tell her they weren't attacking but I could barely see over the boulder. I walked around it but caught my foot on a tree root sticking out of the ground. Me, being clumsy as ever tripped over it and then chaos happened out of nowhere.

Alice seen me fall, and caught me, but just as she did Jacob collided with both of us and then it was a blur of the forest sky and growls before my head hit the forest floor and warm,wet blood to trickle snarls and snapping of teeth were the last I heard, before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So,what do yous think? Funny?Sad?Intense? Cause I need to know what you people think, we all can't be mind reading Edwards here!  
**

**And just to be corny:**

**Will Bella be okay? Will Jacob lose it? Will the pack attack? Will Alice be able to resist Bella's blood? And will anyone remember Edward????? And how will PEANUT BUTTER fit into the next chapter??????**

**(seriously, I will send 5 $ or 5 euro or 5 what ever your curency is if you can guess what peanut butter has to do in the next chapter!)**

***said in a big,boxing match announcers voice* FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ON.......ALLLLICE VS JJJJJACOBBB! **


	5. The Fight

What if when Alice returned and met Jacob, they fought, but who was the attacker and whom the defender? I'm a first time fan-ficker so reviews would be loooooved. (Some parts taken from New Moon, most from memory or else adapted to fit the story line so not exactly correct)

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I own the Cullens and the wolves but sadly....I don't :(_

**Note:If you don't want to see Jake or Alice get their butts kicked,don't read this chapter.**

_YAY! Three reviews for chapter four! I'm on a happy buzz, but....chapter five has being currently kidnapped by me...MWHAHAHA. It will not be released until FIVE reviews are given. I know in recessional times it is a lot of money--- (wait a minute... aren't we talking about reviews?) to ask for but it is for chapter fives safety...we needed our lil chap home. (ha-ha get it? lil chap..funny pun!)_

_But thanks to xxmulxx, StoryTagger for both review and emilyfromnz for having very, very weird tastes in stories.....if your reading my story, you are above awesome for lasting this to the anonymous Jacob...no need to be so mean,yes one will get their __behinds __kicked but we shouldn't be biased.......Now on with the story!_

**Alice POV: rewind:**

Bella began to come out from behind the stone, keeping her eye's on the wolves. She had called one a name, Jacob? She had mentioned the name when disccusing her past few months without it by chance that this beast was called by the same name?Possible,but highly unlikely. But Bella had said he was a boy... 16 no less and he was a.. I didn't even know what to call it.

I turned when I heard Bella stumble and watched for a mili second as she fell two inches to the ground. Naturally I reached out and caught her before she even realised she fell, I must say, dispite what Edward said I belive Bella does need us in her life,even though for bigger issues than her in-capability to walk without tripping.

Bella had been in my arms for a second and 4 mili seconds if the part of my complex and multiy-tasking mind counted it correctly, before the mongral,the oneI sent soaring like an bird came crashing into my side. The force of the impact took me,the "thing" and Bella flying further into the bushes.

I growled at it and it returned the threat as I tried to pulled our flying forms away from Bella,I didn't want it to crush her. It landed two feet from me and I took the chance to delivera small kick to the wolf,he flew into a tree 6.47 feet away but landed on his side, strugling to get to his feet,or paws should I say.

I turned my back to Bella,watching the wolf.I wondered where his companions were? I sniffed the air,trying to find their disgusting scent,that was a huge mistake. Strike one.

The smell of Bella's blood burnt my throat,in a instinct reaction I covered my mouth and nose with my hand,even though I could stop breathing easily but this was more effective. Strike Two.

My hand was covered in blood,Bella's blood! Oh God,(great for a vampire to think)my hand was just inches from my face and from my gasp I inhaled more of the toxic aroma. It was although my throat was a Halowee'nbonfire... people added more wood and it kept burning bigger and worse than before.I had never even tasted human blood before!

_Then why not try it?_

An evil voice rang in my was with me today?! Hearing voices in my head,Bella surprising me over and over? It was completely mad! But before I could lose focus I needed to help Bella, she was losing so much blood.....

_Then why not try it?_ The voice repeated,this time more urgent. I debated within my mind.

**I will not,never have,never will**

_Don't knock it,till you've tried it,She's about to die any ways._

**Not if I can help it!**

I took off the dark,leather jacket I was wearing and ripped one sleeve off.I carefully lifted Bella's head, the injury wasn't that bad, it was just a slightly large cut, smaller than the one from her 18th from just above her ear to the top of her scalp. I carefully maneuvered it around the cut, lightly brushing any dirt away and tied tightly,well...human tight. It was the best I could do for now though I felt guilty that Carilise or Edward would know what to do voice taunted:

_Venom would clear it up easily._

I growled at the voice,I wondered why part of me was so tempted to drink human blood right now, it was probley because I havn't hunted in nine days, along time for a vampire,even longer for a "vegitarian" one. I got up, Bella in my arms and ran, hopefully I could make it to the hospital in seconds from here.

But once again I counted that wolf down and out when he wasn't. We were barely four feet away when the mutt caught up withus again, it wrapped a paw around one of my arms as it spun me and Bella around.I managed to quickly lay Bella on the ground gently, though it did cost me the upper hand. The thing was huge and knocked my to the ground,standing over me.

I tried to rasiea fist to punch it but opened its mouth and tried to bite my arm,the poor animal didn't realise our skin is in-penetrable and--It.....It's teeth pierce my arm????

I used my other arm to knock it off of me and quickly rose up from the ground,cradling my arm. It burned,like vampire venom burn. I knew then these wolves were no ordinary wolves, but what were they? I looked at Bella, the blood had stopped spilling out but now my sleeve smelt of it. The wolf tensed up, ready to pounce.

I looked into my future,to see which move to make but something happened, or should I say nothing happened.... my future was not there. It pounced and I quickly moved out of the way, still keeping myself between Bella and "it".

What could this mean? My future...gone? Did this mean I had no future.... I looked to Bella,starting to stir on the ground, I looked for her future, it wasn't there either! Did this mean myself and Bella do not survive this battle? Killed by these un-natural wolves. I wondered,if I looked for the wolves's futures,maybe I could see how they kill us,and prevent it. I looked.....and then got a earth-shattering head-ache.

Since when can vampires get head-aches? And I knew what caused it,serchingfor the mongrel's futures,but why? Was it because they were animals,I had never tried looking for an animals future before so the theroy was possible.

Or was there something wrong with my visions? I had tried mine,Bella's and it was a power the wolves had,to block our powers. I tried looking for a future of someone not here,though I secretly wish was here,though glad he isn'.

I saw him,running through greenery,probably hunting.I tried Esme,she and Carlise will be home in 20 minutes and will wonder where me and Jasper are. I refocused in time to just miss another lunge by the wolf. How could I fight it without visions? Edward is a skilled fighter but he once admitted to me that he owed much of his victories over Emmett and often Jasper to his mind reading and he would have probably lost most play fights without it.

Although I was glad back then that my brother shared that with me as we share everything,seeing as he could pick it out of my head and I would see him do it before he did. But now,it was a nagging voice telling me I was doomed.

The wolf lunged again,and I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer, I jumped up to meet him mid-air and was surprised his skin was just as hard as mine.

**Bella POV: **_rewind_

Ouch!  
My head was spinning though I wasn't moving.I opened my eyes,I was moving,I was being carried.I didn't need to open my eyes to tell who it was,small,cold arms carried me while the wind rushed into us,we were running. It had only been a moment in the cold arms and then I was flying again but this time I didn't hit the ground,but was placed carefully before I heard what sounded like thunder,but I knew it was two immortals and Jacob

Fighting?They were fighting?But why? All I remembered was Jake tackling me and Alice for a un-known reason. I struggled to open my eyes,they felt like there was snarling a few feet from where I lay. More whooshing folowed,someone was jumping,or else being hit into the air,just which one?I was worried for both,Alice although being a vampire,the most indestructible beings on earth,her small and bubbly nature didn't seem able for a fight,it was impossible to think of her attacking someone.

And then there was Jacob,although in his wolf form he looked much tougher,much more able to defend himself,underneath that fur and teeth was the small boy I knew,even if he had grow overtwo feet in the past few months. To imagine one in a fight was tough,but both in a battle,against each other?My two best friends....it was painful to even think about.

As I battled with my own eyes to open I heard more whooshing,but no contact, they weren't hurting each other.......yet. I finally won the battle and slowly,millimeter by millimeter they opened and then were wide glued to the scene before me.

Jacob lunged at Alice,and Alice met him was the most horrifying thing I ever saw,I was frozen in place as they tumbled to the ground and wrestled,rolling around the ground like a soccer ball of limbs and fur. Jacob snapped at Alice,his teeth inches from her neck.I tried to scream,shout demand they stop but it only came out in a squeak. Alice heard it and look to me,obviously glad I was okay. This gave Jake another snapping chance,barley missing her swung around and caught Jake with a tiny fist.

"Stop!" I shouted as I stood up,I was dizzy and light headed. Someone had tied a strap of leather around my forehead a bit too tight.I pulled it off and threw it into the forest. There was flakes of dried blood in my hair that I just shook out and once I stood I nearly fell back over but Alice caught me again. Jake slunk in our direction and Alice was about to lunge at him again but I stepped in front of them and raised a hand in each direction,stopping the fight.

Although they both snarled and growled at each other they rose from their low,fighting stances."What the hell Jake?" I shouted at looked at me with eyes that shouted his statement,_He didn't start it._Jake than ran behind a tree. I knew he was changing into his human form so I gave him a private moment and turned to face Alice."Where has it gone?" she asked worried."Alice...that was Jake,my friend,he's changing into human form."Alice was shocked and then angry."We drove you to makes sense,they stopped Victoria's advance."It wasn't a question,it was a statement but I still answered."Yes."She gave me a stern look,one I normally had to use on Renee."Bella a young wolf is dangerous, heck all were-wolfs are dangerous-"Alice looked away and a few seconds later Jacob,human Jacob came walking towards us in only a pair of shorts.

Dark looks and small,bubbling growls came from both of them but my eyes were focused on the hundreds of scars that covered Jake's arms and torso.I turned to give out to Alice for doing that when I noticed she was still staring at Jake, but rubbing her arm slowly.I looked through the shredded sleeve and saw a ice white scar,raised a millimeter of her took me a second to realise Jake had hurt Alice just as much as she did to him,there was fault on both sides here and it needed to get out in the open.

"Before anything happens....no one is a threat here,so no more fighting!" I exclaimed,tears building in my eyes but not leaving them."Lets just sit down and talk it out."I said as I lowered to the blood rushing to my head had made me dizzy again.

Both Alice and Jake stayed standing,neither making a move to sit or taking their eyes off each other."Now"I said,more power in my voice now that the horror of the fight was slowly lowered onto the earth didn't take their eyes off each other but made it clear I should speak again.

"Why?"was all I could manage to choke turned to look at me,both with guilty looks and also caring."Bella I'm sorry."Alice's voice sounded apologetic as well."You should be."Jake mumbled."Not to you!You,mutt are the one who attacked first!"

Jake looked like he would laugh but his voice rang of anger."I did not!You threw me across the clearing!"I cut in"Hold it!Jake you ran into us."Jake looked hurt be my statement but still answered."I didn't mean to hit _you _Bella."I ignored the hidden comment behind that and let him continue.

"I saw you trip and tried to catch you.I had already jumped for you when _she _got in the way."Alice hissed at Jacob and I gave her a look to remind her that we were trying to be peace full,she bowed her head and stared at a rock, composing herself before looking back at Jacob and trying not to be angry be the looks of it."I was also trying to catch Bella before she fell,I thought you attacked and that is why I responded that way."I smiled to Alice,it was all a misunderstanding.

"Yeah sure,then why did you boot me through a house?!" Jake retorted.I turned to look at Alice,now that he mentioned it,I wanted to know that too."Firstly,it was the ceiling."Jacob glowered at Alice's humor."Second, You ran at me,I defended myself."Now turned to Jacob."Did you Jake?"He looked like a innocent child being asked did he smash the window."Maybe,but not to attack,I put a lil too much power into the jump and kinda tumbled into your house,I didn't mean it."

I decided to clear the details."So Jake,you ran in too quickly and Alice thought you were attacking when I tripped,both of you tried to catch me and we ended up a human pretzel."Before Jacob could comment I added in,"Okay a human/wolf/vampire pretzel,happy?"He closed his mouth and waited for me to continue.

"Okay,so basically this whole fight was about a misunderstanding...can we...can we put this behind us?And start off on a new slate?"They both glowered at each other,maybe getting them to forgive each other would take longer than just 15 minutes after the incident."That would be....difficult....but not impossible."Alice added after the disappointment on my snorted and I glowered at him."

Well,I just can't wait til Sam hears about this and-where is Sam?"He looked around us."I wondered why your leader did not show in battle."Alice thought out loud."He wouldn't abandon me!"Jake spat out."Nor did I say that!"Alice snapped back.

Jacob stood up,just as Alice did and although he towered over her she stared right back at shook all over,his frame becoming blurry.I steped up but Alice pulled me behind her,not wanting me so close to Jacob when he was this angry.

She steped back with me behind us."I wouldn't come closer mongrel if I were unfortunate enough to be you."She hissed,but Jake did step closer until he was right up infront of Alice."Don't worry,I won't hurt _Bella_."I heard the threat behind that but before I could even think of anything to say,before Alice could let her growl fully leave her,Jacob was gone.

He was held up against a tree by the throat by pale,strong arms,were covered by a light brown sweater and smered in a golden goo also covered his golden locks.I thought of one was Jasper covered in peanut butter?

Before I could speak one word of horror Jasper flung Jacob into the stood watching him soar for a moment and then turned to look at me and Alice."Are you hurt?"he asked her,ignoring me but I could see why,the last time I saw him he had tried to kill stepped to my side and gave Jasper a smile,in which he returned. It was one of the only times I saw him smile. Then he looked at his shoe,in which something was stuck rose his foot and he peeled the material off,Alice laughing at him and turning to smile at me,both of us laughing at Jasper.

He held up the material with a puzzled look on his face and sniffed, suddenly both Alice and Jasper stopped laughing and so did I, I noticed what Jasper was leather strap,soaked in my blood."Jazz?"Alice whispered as she took the step back infront of me and began slowly walking towards him."Jasper?"she asked again,worry clear in her tone."I'm..sorry."He whispered and then as though he was elctricuted he sprun,running towards me with the same wild look in his eye as my 18th had the same snarling mouth,with venom dripping teeth and the same look that there could be no reasoning with him.

"Jasper?"I un-knownly asked but he kept charging at us. Alice flicked a glance my direction,pain and sadness across her tiny face."Bella run!Now!"she shouted and then turned to face her mate, she looked as though she hoped he would stop his attack.

Alice was wrong.

"JASPER!..........NO!"

**Soooo....what do you guys think?Good or Bad? Beliveable or Not? I need to know so you need to show(what yous think with REVEIWS) ***_**Although chapter 5 managed to escape being kidnapped,chapter 6 has been put under lock and key and will not be released until at least 2 reveiws are made!**_

**What will happen now? Will Jake be okay?Where did the pack disappear to? Will Jasper finally kill Bella?Will he take his beloved Alice aswell?And how did he get covered in peanut butter? Find out next time on Alice vs Jacob!**


	6. The Hero and The Villian,all in one

What if when Alice returned and met Jacob, they fought, but who was the attacker and whom the defender? I'm a first time fan-ficker so reviews would be loooooved. (Some parts taken from New Moon, most from memory or else adapted to fit the story line so not exactly correct)

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I own the Cullens and the wolves but sadly....I don't :(_

_But thanks to xxmulxx, StoryTagger for both review and emilyfromnz for having very, very weird tastes in stories.....if you're reading my story, you are above awesome for lasting with me. Thanks, now on with the story._

_**Note: Whole chapter is Jasper POV**_

* * *

Hunting, this was extremely dull without company. It was frustrating being the weakest "vegetarian" of our coven, meaning I needed to hunt twice as much as the others, and was often alone.

The others had offered to come with me on my double trips but I could tell they were annoyed slightly, though they did hide it well.

Only Alice seemed to be interested in coming with me and sometimes, after feeding we would walk, hand in hand and just enjoy each other's company.

Ah, my Alice, she could make church amusing, though the very thought of us being in a church was amusing Alice could bring up something that could get us laugh. That is why us two are banned from 's church of Washington, or at least we were in 1954.

But this hunting trip was coming to a close; I had drank my fill, three does and one small buck. I decided to return home, strolling along under the moon light. It was nice to just look at the world and be thankful for the miracles in my life. Leaving Maria. Finding Alice, the Cullens. It really showed that it can all work out, at least for some people.

My "brother" Edward was deeply depressed by leaving Bella behind in Forks. I felt it from him too badly that I cannot stay in the same area as him. I felt guilty, if I wasn't so weak when it came to human blood, especially a scent like Bella's, we could still be home now.

I was the only one to react that way; Rosalie and Emmett controlled themselves to leave the room, Esme seconds later. Edward and my Alice could last longer than that too. I lasted one second and instinct and thirst took over. All because I was weak!

I lost control and punched a nearby oak tree. The base crumbled and the rest toppled over. Although I was the "emotional man" as Emmett had put it before I had barely any control over my own. Feeling other people's emotions plus my own often had me stay quiet in the corner of a room, afraid I could act out on someone else's emotions.

I also could not control my actions, as they were controlled by my emotions, emotions I have no control of whatsoever. Whenever I feel angry, like just now I become violent. When I am happy, even at the smallest situation, I cannot control the smiles on my face.

I sighed, I needed to get home, so I began to run, then I thought of how my Alice would be waiting for me, and I ran the fastest I could.

When I arrived I searched for the feelings of the others in the house. Carlisle and Esme were still away with Edward so it left me, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett in our new house in Rio, Brazil.

This home, like many we have used for the past four months is only temporary. We are only staying here while Edward tracks Victoria. We supported him along the way, as Edward knew she would wait for her time to strike at him.

He, myself, Emmett and Alice being the ones to destroy her mate, James, we knew she would come back for Edward, I never think of it but if something, and please never, happened to my Alice I would hunt down the scum who did it and make them suffer, then end my suffering.

I shook those horrible thoughts from my mind, I hope I never would have to think them again, I now focused my thoughts again on my Alice, this time happier ones.

They caused me to radiate happiness in a bubble around me that a field mouse scurrying at my feet seemed to stop and look at the stars too. I laughed at him and continued on, once I was far enough from him I could see sadness take over the creature and he ran into the night.

I still kept the happy bubble as I ran, and with thoughts of Alice in my mind I pushed myself to faster knowing, I would get home to her quicker.

I opened the front door quietly, though everyone in the house could hear me. My happy bubble took over and I shouted merrily," Alice, I'm home."

I didn't get a response ,that was odd. Alice would usually run down to greet me and make an even bigger fool of ourselves, but this time, nothing. "Rose? Emmett?" I said causally, though they would hear it. My "brother" called down the stairs, "Jazz, up here." I rushed up the stairs and into his and Rosalie's bedroom.

I knew something was wrong, they weren't feeling lust or giddiness as I ran in, so it wasn't one of their pranks. It was fear, guilt and also confusing and caring. I walked in to see Rosalie sitting on the bed, Emmett holding her delicate hands in his bear like ones.

"What happened? Where is Alice?" I demanded, emotions taken over. Emmett answered me, sending calm my way." It's okay Jazz, she took off but said to tell you she'd be back in a day and will call every hour."

"When was this?" I asked only slightly calmer than before." Eh...four hours ago." I began to panic, Alice would never leave me behind without notice, even for a shopping trip. The only reason she would leave me here and go alone was if there was danger, danger she didn't want me to face.

Danger she was facing alone.

"Where did she go?" I asked quietly. Emmett shrugged but replied deeply," I don't know, I've been trying to get it out of Rose, Alice told her not to tell anyone." He looked deep into Rosalie's eyes. "Come on Rose, it could be important." He begged.

Although everyone thought Rosalie's and Emmett's relationship was shallow, it wasn't. It was deep, almost as the rest of ours but they just expressed it differently than we did. Only I and Edward really knew, he reading their thoughts around each other, me feeling the absolute love too.

I focused on Rosalie, she was the one who felt guilt and fear, I immediately knew something was wrong. "It's Bella; Alice saw her commit suicide off some cliff and rushed to Forks. She said she'd only be a day and she would call to tell us what the details but she hasn't called yet and I'm starting to worry."

A creak outside the door was all that told us someone was listing to us, three guess to who it was. Edward ran before we could say or do a thing. I could sense the confusing and worried emotions from Carlisle and Esme as they came through the front door and watched Edward disappear, but I had no time for this, the others could explain it to them. I jumped through the window and ran through the forest.

I ran as fast as I could, Alice would never leave and not contact us, especially me. I felt like my Angel was watching me right then, but it could be just a feeling. I ran for miles, across states, even continents but it still was too slow.

My happy bubble has turned into a despair bubble; every animal that was within 3 feet of me as I ran squeaked and whimpered of emotional pain. I ran and ran and 1 hour later I was just outside of Forks. 20 minutes later I was at Bella's home. I sniffed the air, Bella's scent was here, and it was fresh. How? I considered my Angel's sometimes misinterpreted visions, perhaps this was another misunderstanding.

I thought about it, perhaps Alice found Bella, took her shopping like usual and maybe forgot to call. Possible, after all Bella being alive is a bit of a shocker.

I checked inside, Alice's scent was strong in here too, she was here mere minutes ago. I sighed; I guess I'd have to wait for her to come back. I decided to have a look around Bella's home; I have never been here before. I strolled into her sitting room and then into the kitchen and back into the hall. It was then I noticed the smashed wood on the floor and white powder of the ceiling. I looked up and was shocked by what I saw.

A giant hole, nearly the whole ceiling was busted, and it just wasn't the ceiling, the floor of the room above and the second floor ceiling and roof had the same gaping hole through it.

I sniffed again, Alice's scent was here but so was another, a wet, dirty dog smell. I don't recall Bella having a pet and also I knew who the smell belonged to. The wolves of "brother" Edward once told me their tale, they hated all vampires and destroyed on sight but made the exception of our coven due to our nature. One of them attacked one of us?

_One of them attacked Alice!_

I burst through Bella's kitchen door and out to her back garden. I sniffed franticly and found the mongrels were in the forest. Before I could run down to help my Alice, three wolves came to meet me. I couldn't waste time with these so I launched forward at one of the smaller ones, a grey wolf with black spots and kicked him beyond the trees of Bella's forest. I jumped back before the others could attack but now they were focused. The black one and the brown wolf circled me, each going for a side attack I guessed.

They lunged at the same time, I ducked the brown one but the black dog was so big he knocked both of us through the wall of Bella's kitchen and several cupboards and the fridge. The contents of Bella's kitchen spilled over me and the mutt, covering us in human food, disgusting stuff. **--- (the peanut butter)**

I ran at him and tackled, clawing at him as we flew back into the garden. I am glad Bella's home was surrounded by thick forestry, though her neighbours probably think we were setting off fireworks and had dogs barking wildly at them with this much noise.

The brown one lunged again but I delivered a strong blow to his jaw, sending him in the air and the same direction as the grey one before him. It was now me and the black wolf, the largest and quite easily the Alpha. As we sized each other up I could hear the thunderous noises within the forest, much like the ones made when I fought these wolves, it could only mean one thing.

Alice was fighting one of them. Alone.

This one was delaying me for my love and I needed to eliminate him. My military experience took over as I analysed my opponent. He would be difficult to defeat, but not impossible. I usually waited for them to make the first move, but time was something I could not waste, every second my darling was in there, with one of _them_.

I pounced at the wolf, tending to land a few feet to his side but he moved to where I intended to land and opened his massive mouth. I rose my foot and stamped on his muzzle as I landed, using the momentum to push myself into the air again and landed behind him. He rose from the ground quicker than expected and ran forward, teeth bearded.

I waited till he was close enough and pushed myself forward, fist extended. It worked, I knocked four teeth out and connected my knee into his chest, sending him flying, like the rest of the scum of his pack, far into the forest. I turned to where Alice's scent appeared at the edges of the forest and followed it, carefully listening.

There was no more fighting, but low talking. I wondered what was happening but then I reached the open and saw Bella, some human boy who stank of pup and my love, my Alice.

The scene enraged me though, Alice hand one hand behind her, making sure Bella was there and the other in front of her protectively. She took a step back and whispered lowly, "I wouldn't come closer mongrel if I were unfortunate enough to be you."I could sense the anger behind the statement. So the boy was one of the pups, I watched him carefully, he stepped forward, despite my Alice's warning. He'd better watch himself that close to my Angel.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt _Bella._" I heard the small growl that came from my love but mine was louder and angrier. _This disgusting beast dares to threaten my beloved! My Alice! _This made me want to kill him but what I saw next made me want to kill him slowly and painfully.

A small scar on my dear's arm. One that was never there before.

I sprung forward, taken him by surprise and held him against the large pine tree. Although tempted to pinch his throat and end him there I knew Carlisle would disapprove of killing a human, even a piece of scum like this one. Knowing he would survive I threw him into the forest, which seemed to become a habit of mine, flinging wolves into the woods.

I turned to Bella and Alice, I was a tad scared of her seeing me again, the last time I nearly killed her. I only had eyes for my Alice who smiled at me. "Are you hurt?" I could tell in her eyes her arm did hurt but she only felt love, love for me. This made me smile also. I was about to step forward when I felt something stuck to my shoe. A piece of leather material by the smell. I wonder what it was doing in the forest and noticed it was of Alice's jacket, or at least what was left of it.

I lifted it to remove it and was glad a vampire could not blush as Alice and Bella laughed at my situation. It also smelled of a intoxicating aroma, what could it be? I held it up to my face and sniffed.

My throat....it was on fire. Burning, choking, consuming fire. I was seeing red. I heard my love whisper my name but could not respond, all my energy was focusing on trying to keep the thoughts of how _delicious _Bella's blood would taste. She repeated my name, this time fearful. I hated sensing this from her but the beast within me screamed for blood, and I answered yes. I whispered to them my apologies of my next actions and then sprung, this time eyes only for Bella.

Bella whispered my name, asking was it me behind the wheel of this killing machine. It wasn't. My Alice screamed for her to run and then turned to face me. Pain showed through her features.

The last thing I heard was, "JASPER!..........NO!" and then Jasper didn't exist. Only the monster.

* * *

**So what do you all think? I really want to know. Thanks to all reviewers, last chapter got 4 so I'm happy. Thank you Jalice Whitlock Hale and macyzermans,also StoryTagger and emilyfromnz for reviewing three chapters and xxmulxx for reviewing also. Thanks to everyone who put Alice vs Jacob on story alert and favioute story and favioute author, I didn't think this story would come so far and yet here we are, chapter 6. Amazing. Also did yous like how peanut butter fit into the story? I bet no one saw that coming! Well maybe Alice.**

**Now,for my corny lil questions at the end of each chapter.**

**Will Jasper be able to control himself in time,or will the monster rule him. Does Bella run or stay? What will Charlie say when he sees his house,or whats left of it? Where did Sam,Jared and Paul land and what is with Alice and Jasper kicking them into the forest? find out next time on Alice vs Jacob!!!!!!!**


	7. The Rescue

What if when Alice returned and met Jacob, they fought, but who was the attacker and whom the defender? I'm a first time fan-ficker so reviews would be loooooved. (Some parts taken from New Moon, most from memory or else adapted to fit the story line so not exactly correct)

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I own the Cullens and the wolves but sadly....I don't :(_

_But thanks to xxmulxx, StoryTagger for both reviewing and macyzermans and emilyfromnz for having very, very weird tastes in stories.....if you're reading my story, you are above awesome for lasting with me. Thanks, now on with the story._

_**Just wanted to say..wow,I never knew this story would get so popular. 12 reviews so far, 682 Hits and 289 views. Thanks Guys!**_

**Another thanks to StoryTagger, who had the brilliance to knock down my mental block. I dedicate this chapter to you, oh awesome dude. **

**Also to AnoyingLittlePixle, I'm not sure if the wolve's teeth would leave marks in Stephine Myers Twilight,but they do in mine. After all, If they are strong enough to rip vampire skin,I'm sure they could scrape it. Thanks for the question and reveiwing and also yay I have fans! Awesome!**

Now on with the story:

**Jacob POV:** _rewind_

"I wouldn't come closer mongrel if I were unfortunate enough to be you." The small Cullen challenged. What, so now I can't stand two feet from Bella? She's my best friend, well I want us to be more but that title would do...for now.

I stepped forward and the short stuff was tensed, ready for round 2. Awesome! I wanted to kick some vamp butt and she was asking for it. "Don't worry, I won't hurt _Bella_."

She growled, how funny but before I could laugh or even take in the breath to laugh, someone threw a cheap shot at me and held me against a tree. I turned and saw the little one's mate, Jacky or something nearly choking me. I was about to kick back but he threw me into the forest. What the hell is with the Cullens and catapulting me into Bella's forest?!

I crashed through branches along the way but before I hit the ground I shifted. _Damn, that was my last pair of shorts!_ I had bigger problems than that and I got up and ran back to the clearing. Sam, Paul and Jared were in my head, all three running my direction and only feet behind me.

_Wait for us Jacob, we need to regroup. _Although I wanted to get back at that walking peanut butter and jelly sandwich I could not disobey a command from Sam. I could hear laughter from all three of them. So Bella was laughing at me? I let out a low growl, I felt betrayed. Then growls came from the clearing and I could hear the tiny Cullen shouting for Bella to run. _Oh God, no!_

I knew something was wrong, And the only thing that a vampire does wrong, well the only thing those leeches _do _is kill. _They were going to kill Bella!_ I didn't care if Sam was shouting in my head to stay; Bella needed me and no matter how much she hurt me I would be there for her.

I pushed hard off the forest floor and could see the clearing through the trees. The tiny Cullen stood there between Bella and him. She shouted for him to stop, but he was too wild to listen. "JASPER.....NO!" she screamed and prepared for impact. He obviously wasn't going to stop but she didn't even try to fight him, only to buy Bella some time. I pushed harder as she flew into a tree and Jasper looked to Bella, who was on the ground. Did Bella really need to trip _now _of all times?!

He stood over her and held her up by her waist, supporting her weight. He was inches from her throat and Bella was hyperventilating. He opened his mouth, ready to sink his teeth in and I launched forward, ready to take the bite....if I was on time.

**Bella POV:**

"JASPER.....NO!" Alice shouted, trying to get through to him but he still ran towards us. She just stood there, tensed, like someone who was about to be hit by a truck. I knew why though, she wanted to protect me but she couldn't fight Jasper, he was her love after all. I thought Jasper would see sense and stop, I couldn't watch but yet my eyes wouldn't look away.

He collided into Alice, the sound like an avalanche and she flew above my head and through the tree I cowered against. I ducked as bits of leaves and branches rained down on me but saw the intense look on Jasper's face as he closed in. I was panicking now, was Jake okay? Would this start the war between the Cullens and the Pack? How would Jasper killing me affect him and Alice afterwards and also...was Alice okay?

I worried for my loved ones as he picked me up and was ready to bite. Today I was about to die, not in some stupid, reckless cliff diving incident but a slow, painful burn as I was sucked dry, at least I got to see some of the family I wished to join. I wondered how they would take my death. They would probably feel bad for a while, like when a pet dies but that was it, like Laurent said, I was a pet to them, the little puppy they left behind.

He was about to bite, venom drooling from his lips, about to drip on me but then something big, warm and furry pounded into me and Jasper. I landed stomach down and pushed myself up so I could see my saviour. Jacob's big brown tail brushed against my face as he stood in front of me, blocking Jasper. Snarling erupted from both as Jasper looked for a way around my defender, and found none. I thought Jasper's distinct fighting style and experience would easliy beat Jacob but he seemed too wild, too much a monster to control himself to a technique and just kept trying to dash around Jacob, and found no way to.

Jacob matched step for step with him but never moved more than a foot away from me. Within seconds Sam and two other wolves who I didn't get a look at where there at Jacob's side. With four protectors Jasper seemed to grow more desperate to reach me. Sam turned to look at Jacob, who looked back. I could tell they were talking to each other within their minds and then Sam pulled something off his giant leg. A strap with a small bag attached. Jacob caught it in his mouth and dashed behind the bushes.

Seconds later human Jacob, my Jacob ran over and scooped me up in his large arms. "I'm getting you out of here." He whispered in my ear and I was forever grateful to him. Jasper really scared me and I couldn't wait to get away from him, though I was also glad to see some of my beloved ex-family too.

When Jasper saw his prey was about to run away he growled and shifted forward three steps. The wolves and Jacob growled at this move but then Alice appeared at Jasper's side. She stood in front of his and tried pushing against his chest. "Jasper..Shh..Jasper!" she whispered and then Jasper allowed her to push him back into the forest a few feet. It was if he wanted to leave but couldn't so he needed to be forced. Jacob carried me back up to my house and although I was shocked by what just happened what I saw next made my jaw drop.

What the heck happened to my house?!

The hole in the roof was huge, as in there was more hole than ceiling there. I didn't think the damage would be that bad but also, three trees were knocked down and spit in two at the end of my garden. But that wasn't the worst of it. _Where the hell is my kitchen? _This was the right question to ask. My entire wall and back door was gone, the kitchen table was sticking out of the roof and my fridge was at Jacob's feet. "Charlie is going to flip when he sees this!" I was surprised I could lift my jaw to say that obvious statement, but it hung afterwards.

All the other secrets could be hidden. Jake could probably carry the remains of the trees away. I could claim an explosion blew up the kitchen but for all this plus a giant hole in the roof? It would take some serious skilled lying and that was something I wasn't good at.

"Easy Bella, I bet we could fix it up, or at least call my dad and get him to stall Charlie. We could start a fire, I know some_thing _we could burn." He added angered. He was looking back to the forest and I could guess the thing he wanted to burn, both of them, and I didn't like it. "Jake stop we need to-"but the rest of my sentence was lost in the vicious growls and whimpers that came from the forest. "Get out of here Bella! Go to LaPush! NOW!" Jake ordered. He then set me down roughly and in the same second, put some distance between us and then in a flash, Jacob wasn't there, but his wolf form in his place. He threw me a look of pain and grief, if I read it right and ran for the forest at lightning speed. I debated on whether or not to follow him in.

I sighed....I made my choice and followed the path to my destination.

* * *

**Sorry,this chapter was a bit of a filler,but is esentical to the next dudes...I NEED HELP! not just mental help,but some ideas for next them to me pleade,don't worry,won't steal ideas I'll mention your(s) parts Thanks for all reveiws,favioutes,alerts and we got 749 hits and 309 views. YAY! **

**Thank you, StoryTagger,my regular reveiwer,xxmulxx my first reveiwer and all the others in between, AnoyingLittlePixle,macyzermans,Calleygirl80,Jalice Whitlock Hale,emilyfromnz,Cullengirlxo, xxShatteredSoulxx and the anoynomus Jacob. You guys have been with me all the way, will never forget yous! This story is coming to a close soon,but I wanted to let yous know your loved! YAY sorry Im hyper now,lol.**

**Now...my corny little questions that are sometimes annoying:**

**What is happening in the woods? Which way will Bella go? What will Charlie say when he sees the house?! Find out next time on................Alice vs Jacob!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Vision

What if when Alice returned and met Jacob, they fought, but who was the attacker and whom the defender? I'm a first time fan-ficker so reviews would be loooooved. (Some parts taken from New Moon, most from memory or else adapted to fit the story line so not exactly correct)

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I own the Cullens and the wolves but sadly....I don't :(_

_But thanks to xxmulxx, StoryTagger for both reviewing and macyzermans, AnoyingLittlePixle and emilyfromnz for having very, very weird tastes in stories.....if you're reading my story, you are above awesome for lasting with me. Thanks, now on with the story._

_**Just wanted to say..wow, I never knew this story would get so popular. We are up to 852 hits & 330 visits.....wow! Now on with the story....**_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I tripped and stumbled through the path through the forest, catching my foot here and there on small branches and ditches. There was no way I could find Jacob and the others when it was this quiet, but I didn't want the silence to end, silence meant no fighting was occurring, or it had finished. I swallowed a lump in my throat; I couldn't bear if any of them were hurt, all because of me.

This all started over a accident, Alice thought Jacob was attacking her, Jacob ran too fast into the house to stop himself in time. A simple accident. How could it escalate to savage Jasper and four wolves about to kill each other? When did all this happen? It had taken only a hour for my life to be turned upside down, then do a back flip and a tuck-n-roll from a speeding motor bike.

Basically, I was confused and utterly dizzy by everything but I needed to find them again. Then I heard foot-steps, human or at least a two legged creature's foot-steps. It was Jacob. He stalked past me, obviously upset but growled out. "Gone looking for your leeches? They took off." And he continued up and out of sight. My mind raced through questions. Where were the other wolves? Had there been a fight? Were there casualties? And was what Jacob said true? Alice and Jasper left again.

Before I could register that Alice came to my side, not her usual skipping, but mere walking, her eyes focused on her feet. I was so glad to see her but something was wrong, was Jasper the casualty?"Wheres Jasper?"I whispered once she was close enough. She shot her head up at this, had I upset her? "Oh...he's fine, he decided to run home, clear his head abit, he, no we, we are so sorry Bella I shouldn't have put you in that situation, I should have done something and-"I couldn't listen to this, it was my fault. "Alice, it's okay." I raised a hand to stop her arguing back.

"What I mean is, I know you tried your best to protect me, but I also know you couldn't of fought him.I'm just glad every ones okay and you can tell Jasper I don't blame him and I forgive him. Are you going to leave after him now?" My voice rang with despair at the thought of my ex-family leaving _again_. "No I won't, I keep seeing Edwa-my brother, but I can't tell what he is doing, all I know it has something to do with...you." She edified her sentence when she saw me flinch.

"But it is important, otherwise I wouldn't-"she cut off mid-sentence, having a vision. We stood in silence, for about a minute until she came around. "Bella?" she whispered in a low voice, she stood tense and it scared me. "Alice, I'm here, what's wrong?" She whispered so low I barely heard it, but what I did hear crushed my heart into dust.

**Alice POV:**

Jasper held still, not wanting to lose control again. I must admit, though I do not trust that particular mongrel, I was grateful that they took Bella away from here. I kept a hand on Jasper's chest, feeling it rumble. I kept an eye on the wolves too; I still didn't trust these wolves either. They stared at Jasper and I, Teeth bared but no sound coming out. The silver wolf was bouncing on his feet, looking agitated and ready to fight. I stood; also ready to fight if needed.

The large black one growled at him, but the silver one took a step forward to us and both the black one and Jasper growled at him. He cowered down and whimpered loudly. It was a stand-off until Jasper broke the silence. "We shall leave now." He stated and tugged my hand. I followed, both of us walking backwards, never breaking eye-contact with the wolves. The brown one, Jacob, leaped into view but only watched us leave. He was smug watching us retreat and then was out of sight.

As soon as we were far away from them Jasper spined me around and just stared into my eyes. This was one of the best parts of our relationship, just looking like this, seeing each other's soul. I didn't care what Edward said, Jasper had to have a soul, he was too good not to. Thinking Edward's name sparked a vision.

_Edward was running, not caring to avoid the trees but crashed through them, taking half the scenery down with him. It was a sunny country; a car drove past on the near road, a Italian plate on its glossy bumper. He fell to his knees. Dry sobs breaking through him, he whispered the same word over and over again._

"_Bella.....Bella,Bella,Bella,no,no,no,no" Alice?_

"Alice? What did you see? You are feeling deep sadness." He didn't ask how I felt, he knew. He held me close. "It's Edward, I need to see Bella." I answered; I could tell he was shaking his head, his chin brushing the top of my hair. "_They _will not allow me back there and you cannot go alone." I knew it too; it would be a risk to bring Jasper back to Bella. On both their lives.

"I know it is risky but I have to go see her, something about that vision makes me feel Edward is in danger." He could not argue that. Edward was known to do stupid things. "You will not face them alone, I will not allow it." I looked up and I knew he would stand by his word. Fool.

"It is not the wolves I need to see now is it? If you really feel this idiocy protection then we shall walk half-way." I could tell he didn't like the idea and resorted to a desperate plan. "No matter how mellow you make me feel, I will still go through with my plans." I told him. He sighed and let me lead him back to the clearing. "It was a nice try though." I let him know and a small smile bubbled on his lips.

The smile disappeared once we entered the clearing, the wolves still here; the Jacob had changed back to human. I looked to Jasper and he let go of my hand. I stepped forward an inch and the Jacob looked to me bitterly. "Though yous were gona beat it." He demanded. "We will pup." I retorted but he stalked off. How rude.

"I need to see Bella and it is not your duty to stop it." The black one stood up, towering over me and nodded to Jasper, growling slightly. "No he will not follow, me alone." I cleaned it up. The mutt seemed to consider this for a moment and then let me pass. I looked over my shoulder to a very tense Jasper. "Go home Jazz, I'll still beat you there." I winked. He slunk back into the forest, though I knew he didn't want to.

I quickly walked up the path, taking out my phone, which I was supprised wasn't smashed and quickly and quietly called Emmett. "Emmett, I need your help, no Bella is okay it was amisunderstanding, apparently she does xtreame spots now." His booming laughter roared through the phone. "A long story short, her house needs fixing and- no me and Jasper didn't! I kicked a wolf through it if that makes you happy." Oh how Emmett's mind worked. It was annoying for him to suggest me and Jasper...in Bella's house even!

"Charlie will kill her if he sees it, Jazz is on his way to you now but I need you and anyone else to come and fix it now! Esme would love it also." He agreed to tell them and I hung up just in time to see Bella looking hurt, the boy-wolf had said something to her, and oh how I would love to send him through Bella's house again, though it was probably barely standing. I had another flicker of a vision; Edward was slinking through a town, avoiding contact with everyone. I wondered where he was. The plate of the car pointed to Italy but it could have been a foreign car and I doubted Victoria moved to Italy. Also he was sobbing over Bella, though he did that every day since we had left her that it wasn't a surprise, though why did this vision just pop out at me?

It was defiantly important and it seemed Bella was the only one with possible answers. I felt terrible for my brother, his grief made me feel bad too. I couldn't look at Bella, if only my brother wasn't so stupid to leave then would everything be better. "Wheres Jasper?" she asked, it took me by surprise that after all that had happened, this was her first question. " Oh..he's fine, he decided to run home, clear his head abit." I didn't want to say I forced him to go, she might think it was because of her. Typical Bella, putting the blame on herself even though she's the victim.

"He, no we, we are so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have put you in that situation, I should have done something and-"but she cut me off. "Alice, it's okay." I sighed, when would Bella learn not _all_ the life threating situations she has been in are not her fault? I was about to argue back but she held out a hand to stop me.

"What I mean is, I know you tried your best to protect me, but I also you couldn't of fought him. I'm just glad every ones okay and you can tell Jasper I don't' blame him and forgive him. Are you going to leave after him now?" she seemed desperate for me not to leave and I couldn't help but fall for the face she gave me. I did need to talk with her about Edward too.

"No, I won't leave, I keep seeing Edwa-"I saw Bella flinch at his name and quickly amended. "-my brother, but I can't tell what he is doing, all I know it has something to do with...you." The last part was an understatement; the whole vision was about Bella. Edward in pain over Bella. "But it is important, otherwise I wouldn't-"the scene before me shifted, shifted into a vision.

_It was a large, grand room. Like the chapel of St Paul's cathedral. It's ceiling was a dome, decorated beautifully. Edward stormed through the oak doors, slamming them against the walls. He walked forward, a look of steel determination on his distraught face. He stopped in front of three chairs, or more like thrones. Three men sat in these thrones, two dark haired and one white. One looked bored with Edward already, one angry he just burst in but the middle one, looked like a child who was giving the whole toy store. "I have lost all reason, I need help." The middle one stood up and swooped forward, followed by five cloaked figures. "Yes my young Edward, we can help, tell us your woes." Edward looked like he was about to collapse out of agony." I had a mate, no, my soul-mate but fate has snatched her from me, I want to follow her, I want to die. I need help in doing so."_

_I want to die....._

"Bella?" I needed to know she was there; I couldn't believe what I had seen. "Alice, I'm here, what's wrong?" I didn't know how to tell her, it would destroy her. But I had too.

"Bella it's Edward, he thinks you're dead." She did look heartbroken at this, but I needed to finish. "He's gone to the Volturi....he wants to die too."

_**And the story continues as normal**_

_**The End**_

* * *

**Well thats it,the end of Alice vs Jacob. Was it as you expected? Would you of had a different ending? Was it good or bad? Feed back needed for the next story I'm writing.**

**Now, I will start my new project soon, it will be titled Jacob vs Jasper. You will have to wait and see what the plot is though I am getting a bit of a habit of writing Alice,Jacob and Jasper fics. They are my favioute characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, its too long to list but everyone who gave advice and ideas I thank you all. So bye everyone. Mel Out.**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I just want to say thanks to the following for making Alice vs Jacob a way better story than it turned out:

xxmulxx

StoryTagger

Macyzermans

xxShatteredSoulxx

Carylyse

Emilyfromnz

Anonmyus Jacob

Jalice Whitlock Hale

Calleygirl90

Cullengirlxo

AnnoyingLittlePixle

123cosmo4

Also to answer some questions I forgot to answer by some reviewers:

I think wolf teeth can leave marks on vampire skin.

Quil and Embry really wanted to come but Sam ordered them to stay, so they had to.

I changed how Edward found out about Bella to fit the story, it wouldn't fit in any other way.

The Cullens fixed Bella's house and then went to meet them in the airport like in the book.

Jasper will feel terrible for attacking and will make up for it later, I just couldn't fit it into the story.

Well thats it, it is sad the story is ending but there will be a new beginning in the form of......

JACOB VS JASPER

So look out. Mel out


End file.
